THE LOYAL GUARDIANS
by minyeo
Summary: Suho, seorang eksekutif muda kaya raya, memiliki sebelas pelayan (guardian) di rumah mewahnya yang setia sebagai orang kepercayaannya, melindunginya dari segala konflik hidupnya. "Protect our master till the end."
1. 1 Prolog

THE LOYAL GUARDIANS (Foreword)

Author : melurmutia

Casts : EXO member

Genre : Family, friendship, comedy

Rating : General

Length : Series

Disclaimer : I do not own the casts. Terinspirasi dari Kuroshitsuji. Ide dan alur cerita tetap murni dari author.

Note : Pernah diposting di .com

Protect our master till the end!

SUHO (Master)

Suho adalah pemilik rumah termewah di kawasan elit Maiim Village Mansion. Setiap harinya sibuk oleh urusan bisnis resort dan sering bepergian ke luar negeri. Karena masa lalunya yang kelam dan membuatnya kesepian, ia merekrut sebelas guardians di rumahnya dan menjadikan mereka orang kepercayaannya. Sebagai seorang tuan rumah, semua guardians tunduk padanya. Tipe yang sangat dihormati dan disegani.

KRIS (Butler)

Kris adalah kepala pelayan di rumah mewah Suho. Tampangnya yang luar biasa menawan membuat semua guardians di rumah itu sangat patuh pada perintahnya. Kris merangkap menjadi asisten pribadi Suho untuk urusan rumah tangga, membuat jadwal untuk para guardians, dan mengatur sistem dalam pekerjaan rumah tangga. Sifatnya keras dan tidak menolerisasi setiap kesalahan yang dilakukan para guardian dalam pekerjaannya.

CHANYEOL (Housekeeper)

Chanyeol adalah pembantu rumah tangga yang melakukan semua pekerjaannya dengan tidak serius. Bukan karena ia tidak menyukai profesinya, melainkan karena sering bermain-main disela-sela waktunya dalam bekerja. Selalu menjahili guardians lain, tertawa keras-keras, tukang cerita sehingga terkadang tingkahnya itu membuat marah Kris. Tidak heran ia yang paling sering dihukum oleh Kris.

BAEKHYUN (Housekeeper)

Baekhyun adalah salah satu pembantu rumah tangga yang paling pemalas. Ia memang tidak suka bersih-bersih dan selalu menggerutu bila Kris mulai memberi komando untuk bekerja. Setiap pekerjaan dilakukan dengan setengah hati. Bila ia mulai bosan, ia akan bergabung dengan Chanyeol untuk menjahili guardians lain. Baekhyun adalah sahabat baik Chanyeol.

CHEN (Housekeeper)

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Chen adalah pembantu rumah tangga yang pekerjaannya selalu paling rapi dan bersih. Kadang-kadang suka mengomel pada kedua guardians itu untuk bekerja serius. Ia paling sering menyelesaikan pekerjaan kedua guardians yang tertunda, seperti menyapu, mengepel, membersihkan debu, mengelap kaca, mencuci pakaian, dan pekerjaan lainnya. Chen adalah tipe orang yang menjunjung tinggi kebersihan dan suka risih melihat hal-hal yang belum terselesaikan walaupun dalam hati ia sungguh tidak ikhlas mengerjakannya.

KYUNGSOO (Household Cook)

Kyungsoo bertugas menyiapkan menu sarapan, makan siang, _extra meal time_, dan makan malam. Ia hanya menyajikan menu special saat Suho ada di rumah. Yang paling tidak disukai oleh guardians lain adalah saat Suho harus bepergian ke luar kota atau ke luar negeri karena guardians tidak mendapatkan masakan special dari Kyungsoo. Ia bertugas menjadwal menu bahkan membuat resep baru.

LAY (Household Cook)

Lay bagaikan asisten dapur Kyungsoo. Pergi memesan atau berbelanja bahan makanan adalah tugasnya. Mengupas dan memotong bahan makan untuk dimasak oleh Kyungsoo kemudian. Ia juga mengecek persediaan dan kesegaran bahan makanan. Karena sifat polosnya, ia suka dimanfaatkan oleh para guardians lain untuk menyisihkan sebagian makanan Suho untuk mereka sebelum disajikan karena Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak memberi izin untuk menyantapnya.

LUHAN (Servant)

Luhan adalah pelayan yang membawakan makanan, mengaturkan pakaian, mengambil koran, serta hal-hal lainnya kepada Suho. Ia selalu didampingi Sehun yang juga adalah pelayan dan tentu saja Kris ketika menghadap Suho. Luhan adalah servant yang telaten, sangat mengerti cara pelayanan yang baik, dan seakan mengerti apa yang benar-benar diinginkan oleh tuan rumahnya.

SEHUN (Servant)

Sehun adalah guardians terakhir yang direkrut oleh Suho. Karena masih baru, ia sering membuat kesalahan dalam melayani Suho, seperti menumpahkan teh, lupa menyiapkan sepatu, dan mengantarkan koran basah kepada tuan rumahnya itu. Kris sering melototinya dan membuatnya tersenyum datar saja. Ia belajar banyak dari Luhan mengenai cara melayani yang baik.

XIUMIN (Gardener)

Sebagai tukang kebun, ia bertugas menyapu halaman, merawat vertical garden, menyalakan alat penyiram rumput, dan sebagainya. Paling jengkel saat Chen datang padanya untuk membantunya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang sama sekali bukan tugasnya.

KAI (Driver)

Supir yang satu ini sangat bergaya dan sok. Sering membawa pergi mobil Suho untuk sekedar memamerkannya ke orang-orang di jalan sambil memakai kacamata hitam. Walau demikian, ia sangat patuh pada Suho dan selalu on-time saat Suho membutuhkannya untuk bepergian.

TAO (Security)

Sebagai satpam, Tao juga jago bela diri. Selain membuat jadwal janji dengan tamu, Tao bertugas memantau lingkungan rumah dengan kamera pengawas. Ia suka menggerutu karena Kai suka seenaknya membawa lari remote gerbang untuk pergi bersenang-senang.


	2. 2 The New Servant

THE LOYAL GUARDIANS: THE NEW SERVANT

Author : melurmutia

Casts : EXO member

Genre : Family, friendship, comedy

Rating : General

Length : Series

Disclaimer : I do not own the casts. Terinspirasi dari Kuroshitsuji. Ide dan alur cerita tetap murni dari author.

Note : Fanfiction ini pernah diposting di .com

Dengan malas Baekhyun meletakkan ember berisi air kotor usai mengepel di ujung anak tangga lantai dua. Ia menghembuskan napas berat. Diliriknya Chen yang sedang membersihkan karpet merah di tangga melikuk di bawahnya dengan _vacuum cleaner_. Ck! Rajin sekali! Entah Chanyeol serius melakukan tugasnya di bagian belakang rumah besar tersebut, mengingat Suho akan datang setelah pulang dari Amerika untuk urusan bisnis. Para _guardian_ sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing.

BYUR!

Ember di ujung tangga lantai dua pun terguling, membasahi karpet merah di sepanjang tangga. Guyuran airnya ikut menodai kemeja putih dan kepala Chen hingga rekannya itu ikut basah. Seragam _household_-nya pun jadi kotor. Ember yang melayang itu mendarat di kepala Chen. Chanyeol menghampiri mereka setelah mendengar bunyi keras ember yang terjatuh.

"HAHAHAHA!" tawa Chanyeol terpingkal-pingkal dengan nada rendah yang mengerikan.

"YAAAAA! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Chen lengking.

Baekhyun menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati, justru memasang ekspresi cemas. Di sisi lain ia kelabakan melihat kekacauan akibat ketidaksengajaannya. Bagaimana kalau Kris melihat ini? Bagaimana kalau Tuan Suho sendiri yang melihat? Tamat sudah!

"_Mainhae_, _aish_! Aduh... bagaimana ini?" Baekhyun menghampiri Chen, ikut membersihkan rambut dan seragam _household_ Chen.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya kau yang membereskan semua ini!" gertak Chen seketika menyodorkan _vacuum cleaner_ ke depan Baekhyun lalu beranjak dari tempat itu.

Baekhyun baru meminta pertolongan Chanyeol untuk membantunya. Namun, Chanyeol yang menyadari sosok Kris sedang menghampiri mereka langsung kabur begitu saja. Itu bukan tanggung jawabnya, kan? Baekhyun tentu saja melongo melihat temannya itu melarikan diri, menolak untuk membantunya. Namun terlanjur. Kris sudah berdiri tepat di depannya dengan mata melotot, tidak mengatakan apapun. Baekhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah lalu menunduk.

"Pesan dari Kai, Tuan sudah memasuki gerbang Maiim Vision Village. Itu berarti sebentar lagi Tuan tiba di rumah," ujar Kris dingin.

"_MWO_? Bagaimana aku membereskan karpet raksasa ini da..."

"Sssttt! Waktumu tujuh menit," potong Kris dan berlalu begitu saja.

Baekhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan mulut terbuka.

"Bawa ini ke meja makan," pinta Kyungsoo kepada Lay menyodorkan sepiring _cheese fettuccine pasta_.

Kyungsoo memastikan Lay sedang sibuk mengatur meja makan di ruang tengah dari ujung dapur. Begitu ia berbalik, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Xiumin yang tengah asyik menyantap sisa pasta dari teflon di atas kompor. Seketika Kyungsoo langsung merebut garpu dari tangan Xiumin. Dengan bibir berlumur saus _cheese fettuccine_, Xiumin mulai mengoceh.

"Pelit! Kau tahu kan jatah sarapanku dikurangi Kris. Aku lapar nih! Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku? Bagaimana aku bekerja dengan perut keroncongan?" omel Xiumin.

Kyungsoo tentu saja tahu hal tersebut. Kemarin, Xiumin dihukum Kris karena kepergok bersantai di kolam renang samping rumah. Saat itu Kris sedang keluar entah kemana. Mumpung Tuan Suho juga masih di luar negeri, ia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk bersenang-senang. Ia berbaring malas di atas kasur air sambil meneguk segelas jus jeruk. Aksinya itu kepergok Kris dan seketika Xiumin kaget. Kasur air tempatnya berbaring terbalik hingga ia tercebur dan jus jeruk itu mencemari air kolam. Akibatnya, setengah jatah sarapannya hari ini dikurangi. Ia juga harus mengganti air kolam.

"Tapi ini buat Tuan Suho. Aku nggak mau masakanku masuk ke perut rakusmu!" protes Kyungsoo.

"Terserah apa katamu! Jangan lapor ke Kris! Awas kau!" Xiumin seolah tidak mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo dan kembali mengambil garpu baru dari dalam laci. Ia kembali melahap pasta lezat itu dengan berbinar sampai benar-benar tak bersisa.

PRANG!

Kyungsoo dan Xiumin terperanjat. Kedengarannya seperti bunyi piring pecah atau gelas pecah. Mereka berdua berlari ke sumber suara dan mendapati Lay yang terjatuh. Mereka berdua terbelalak kaget, segera membantu Lay berdiri. Kris dari luar rumah kembali muncul setelah mendengar suara tersebut lalu menghampiri mereka bertiga dan sekitarnya berserakan pecahan piring beserta _cheese fettuccine pasta_.

"Kau tidak terluka, kan? Kenapa bisa begini?" tanya Kris.

"Aku terpeleset genangan air dari tangga. Saat itu aku tidak sengaja menyenggol piring Tuan Suho dari ujung meja," ujar Lay pelan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Sekarang kau bersihkan saja pecahan piring dan pasta ini. Tuan akan sampai di rumah dalam waktu tiga menit. Kyungsoo, sisa pasta di dapur masih ada, kan? Sajikan sesegera mungkin!" perintah Kris tenang.

Sampai Kris menghilang di balik pintu depan rumah, Kyungsoo menoleh tajam ke arah Xiumin. Matanya melotot. Xiumin hanya nyengir kuda sambil menggigit jari.

Dari monitor di _security room_, Maybach 62s hitam Suho mulai mendekati gerbang. Tao segera menekan tombol _remote_ ke arah gerbang sehingga Kai sang supir dapat langsung membelok masuk ke halaman rumah. Begitu mobil Suho melintas, Tao membungkuk dalam. Mobil tersebut membelok melingkari kolam air mancur besar di halaman depan. Kai memberhentikan mobil tepat di depan teras besar yang dikelilingi empat pilar putih megah. Kris dan Luhan sudah berdiri di tempat tersebut bersama guardian yang lain. Luhan lalu membukakan pintu mobil. Begitu sebelah kaki Suho turun dari mobil, Chen, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Lay, dan Xiumin yang berdiri berbaris berhadapan di depan pintu langsung membungkuk. Kris langsung menyapa dan menyambut Suho sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat datang, Tuan!"

Suho hanya mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum. Diberikannya tas kantor yang dijinjingnya kepada Luhan dan langsung diraih oleh Luhan dengan kedua tangannya sambil membungkuk pelan. Suho berjalan tegas dan penuh kharisma masuk ke rumah mewahnya, melewati jajaran barisan para guardian yang sedang membungkuk memberi hormat padanya. Setelah Kai mengeluarkan koper dari bagasi, Luhan langsung membawanya menuju kamar Suho di lantai dua.

Langkah Suho terhenti di ruang tengah. Biasanya ia akan mencium aroma masakan Kyungsoo yang langsung membuatnya tergugah ke meja makan terlebih dahulu. Suho menyipitkan mata. Ia melihat tiga gumpalan putih sederhana di atas piringnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Suho dengan kening berkerut seraya berdiri di tepi meja.

Kyungsoo, Lay, dan Xiumin menelan ludah bersamaan. Ingin rasanya kabur dari tempat itu. Gawat!

"Itu _meat filled baozi_. Kami menyiapkan menu kali ini agak berbeda. Karena Tuan baru pulang dari perjalanan jauh yang melelahkan, kami rasa Tuan butuh makanan yang praktis untuk dimakan," ujar Kris meyakinkan.

Kyungsoo, Lay dan Xiumin yang masih berbaris langsung saling tatap. Hah? Kris terdengar seperti sedang membodohi tuannya secara implisit. Nama makanan itu terdengar aneh. Padahal itu hanya bakpao biasa. Cemilan santai Xiumin di paviliun belakang. Apakah berhasil?

"Kau benar, aku sangat lelah kali ini. Tolong bawakan saja makanan itu ke kamarku," pinta Suho sambil tersenyum.

Para guardian lain melongo. Dasar Kris! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka bertiga harusnya bersyukur karena Suho masih mau memakannya.

Suho berjalan menuju tangga elegan berlikuk di dekat meja menuju lantai dua. Ia berhenti melangkah lagi. Pandangannya lalu menyapu anak tangga hingga ke puncak lantai dua.

"Karpetnya..." tanya Suho seketika berbalik ke arah Kris di belakangnya.

Kali ini Baekhyun yang menelan ludah. Ia melirik Chanyeol di sebelah kanannya yang hanya mengangkat bahu. Diliriknya Chen di sebelah kirinya yang langsung membuang muka karena kesal. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengharap Kris, membuatkan alasan palsu.

"Sebelum ke Amerika, Tuan sering kali bersin saat berada di rumah. Setelah saya pahami, sumber utamanya memang dari karpet ini walau setiap hari kami bersihkan. Karena itu, kami melepasnya demi kesehatan Tuan," ujar Kris sopan.

Baekhyun kembali membelalak mendengar alasan itu. Ia pikir Kris akan melaporkannya. Apa alasan itu masuk akal? Mendengar perkataan Kris, Suho langsung tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih kau memerhatikan hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi, aku tidak terbiasa melihat tangga ini tanpa karpet. Bagaimana kalau kau beli yang baru saja?" usul Suho.

Setelah Kris mengiyakan, Suho kembali menapaki tangga polosnya diikuti Kris dari belakang. Para guardian dari tempatnya dapat melihat jelas Kris sedang mengepalkan sebelah tangannya seperti tinju di balik badan yang kelihatannya ditujukan untuk Baekhyun. Kris sedang marah. Guardian lain berusaha menahan tawa. Baekhyun jadi kesal. Sungguh menyebalkan!

Suho membuang badannya di kursi besar depan meja kerjanya dan bernapas lega sementara Luhan sedang membereskan pakaian kotor dari koper tuannya itu. Kris menajamkan mata, memberi kode kepada Luhan untuk segera keluar dari ruangan kerja Suho membawa pakaian kotor. Luhan pun keluar ruangan dengan setumpuk pakaian dalam keranjang yang disiapkannya.

"Kau sudah dapatkan datanya?" tanya Suho sambil menahan dagunya dengan kedua punggung tangan di atas meja.

"Iya, Tuan. Silahkan dilihat," jawab Kris meraya menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas.

Suho membaca cepat data-data itu dan membolak-balikkan halaman beberapa kali. Ia seperti sedang berpikir.

"Sayang sekali dia menolak tawaran Tuan. Saya akan berusaha membujuknya lagi," kata Kris.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau dia tidak mau. Aku tidak mau memaksanya. Tapi... aku berutang nyawa padanya. Hhhhhh..."

Kris mengerti Suho pasti ingin membalas budi kepada orang itu. Tapi, terus terang saja. Dalam hati sebenarnya Kris tidak terlalu menyukai rencana tuannya. Sembilan orang rekan kerjanya yang suka buat masalah saja sudah cukup. Bagaimana jadinya kalau Suho mau menambah seorang lagi? Ia sebenarnya amat bersyukur orang itu telah menolak tawaran Suho.

Setelah semua beres, Kris keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Saat ia hendak beranjak dari pintu, Luhan sedang berdiri bersandar di tembok. Ekspresinya sangat serius.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang punya tugas penting dari Tuan," tebak Luhan ingin tahu dengan volume suara dikecilkan. "Akhir-akhir ini kau sering keluar rumah. Memangnya ada apa? Ayo, ceritakan padaku!"

Kris menatap Luhan dengan malas dan berlalu begitu saja. Tiba-tiba Luhan melompat di depan Kris, memblokir jalan.

"Apa kau mengunjungi seseorang? Siapa dia? Setahuku kau tidak punya siapa-siapa di luar sana untuk kau kunjungi. Begitu pula aku. Atau hal lain? Ngg... Ahh! Apa gaji kami dinaikkan?" tebak Luhan riang.

"Sudahlah, lupakan!"

"Apa ada perekrutan guardian baru?" tanya Luhan tersenyum yakin.

Tebakan Luhan kali ini membuat Kris diam. Kini ia akui, Luhan memang guardian yang berbeda dari yang lain. Ia sangat peka terhadap apa pun di sekitarnya dan terbilang cukup cerdas. Seragamnya sangat rapi dari yang lainnya, layaknya seorang _good servant_. Tidak salah ia ditunjuk oleh Suho sebagai _servant_ pribadinya. Sebenarnya Suho melarang memberitahu terlebih dahulu mengenai hal ini kepada guardian lain.

"Benar kan tebakanku? Dia di posisi apa? _Housekeeper_? _Household cook_?"

"Dia seharusnya menjadi partner kerjamu tapi dia menolaknya. Sudahlah! Cepat kembali ke paviliun!" jawab Kris meninggalkan Luhan.

Partner kerja? Luhan masih tinggal berdiri di tempatnya, melihat Kris yang sudah duluan menuruni tangga. Itu artinya dia di posisi _servant_?

Kai memasuki _security room_ sambil ber-_dance_ ringan. Seperti biasa, ia melihat Tao sedang makan keripik sambil mengamati beberapa monitor di depannya. Kali ini Tao terpaku hanya pada satu layar. Kai berjalan mendekat. Tiba-tiba Tao refleks mengambil _remote _gerbang dari atas mejanya.

"Eiitsss! Jangan coba-coba mengambilnya lagi!" ancam Tao dengan mata seramnya.

Kai langsung nyengir. Tao sudah tahu betul kebiasaannya membawa lari _remote_ gerbang untuk keluar rumah dengan mobil Suho.

"_Pabo_! Tuan sudah pulang ke rumah. Bagaimana bisa aku keluar diam-diam membawa mobilnya? _Aish_! Cepat ke paviliun. Kita mau makan malam!" decak Kai malas.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa melewatkan ini."

Tao menunjuk salah satu monitor lalu memperbesar gambar tersebut di monitor utama. Kai menaikkan sebelah alis kebingungan. Mereka berdua melihat sesosok orang di luar gerbang rumah sedang berdiri kebingungan yang terekam dari kamera pengawas. Sejak tadi orang itu lalu lalang di balik tembok raksasa yang menjulang. Di samping orang itu, terdapat tas jinjing besar. Sepertinya orang itu membawa banyak barang. Dari cahaya lampu gerbang, walaupun samar-samar, Tao dan Kai tahu kalau pakaian yang dikenakan orang itu bisa dikatakan compang-camping.

"Cih! Siapa dia? Pengemis? Bagaimana bisa pengemis masuk di perumahan ini?" tebak Kai dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit dia berdiri di situ. Kelihatannya orang itu memang mau masuk ke rumah ini. Apa dia tidak tahu harus menekan bel dulu?" kata Tao.

Dari monitor, orang itu menemukan sebuah bel di tembok gerbang. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, ia mencoba menekan bel itu. Saat itu pula, tawa Kai dan Tao pecah.

"Hahaha! Dari tadi kek pencet belnya!" canda Kai sambil bertepuk tangan.

Tao menekan sebuah tombol di atas meja dan mengarahkan microphone kecil di depan mulutnya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo! Bisa sebutkan nama dan keperluan?_" sapa Tao duluan.

"_A.. Annyeonghaseyo_! Aku guardian baru di sini. Namaku Oh Sehun."

Raut wajah Tao dan Kai seketika berubah. Mereka saling pandang karena begitu terkejut, berharap mereka tidak salah dengar.

"_Mwo_?" seru mereka bersamaan.


	3. 3 The Chaos in The House

THE LOYAL GUARDIANS: The Chaos in the House

Author : melurmutia

The casts : EXO member

Genre : Family, Friendship, Comedy

Rating : General

Length : Series

Disclaimer : Terinspirasi dari Kuroshitsuji. Ide dan alur cerita tetap murni dari author.

"Permisi, Tuan!"

Kris meletakkan tangannya ke dahi Suho yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia menarik tangannya setelah beberapa lama merasakan suhu tubuh tuannya itu dan tak mengatakan apa pun. Suho terlihat begitu terengah-engah, wajahnya memerah. Luhan kembali mengatur suhu ruangan. Bunyi kenop pintu kamar membuat perhatian kedua guardian itu teralihkan. Di ujung sana, Sehun datang membawa termometer dan obat penurun demam. Dengan canggung, Sehun berjalan ke arah Kris. Sang kepala pelayan itu menyambutnya dengan wajah dingin.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Kris pelan.

Yang ditanya hanya diam menunduk tanpa ekspresi. Kris tetap menatapnya dengan tajam. Luhan hanya mengembuskan napas pelan dan segera mengambil benda-benda itu dari tangan Sehun.

"Sudahlah Kris! Dia guardian baru. Wajar kan?" bela Luhan sambil tetap berbisik.

Setelah mendengar kata-kata Luhan, saat itu pula Kris kembali berpaling ke tuannya. Situasi ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Oh Sehun, guardian baru yang direkrut Suho, kemarin malam datang ke rumah itu dan mengejutkan seluruh guardian lain. Bukankah sebelumnya ia menolak bekerja untuk Suho? Kenapa harus datang tiba-tiba? Sekarang ini pun, Suho jatuh sakit. Ia bahkan tidak sempat memberikan pelatihan untuk guardian baru itu dan justru menjadi penghambat dalam pekerjaan mereka sekarang. Sungguh situasi yang tidak tepat.

"Berapa suhu tubuhnya?" tanya Kris kepada Luhan di sampingnya.

"38,2°C, tinggi sekali. Bagaimana ini?" jawab Luhan dengan mata membesar melihat angka termometer di tangannya.

Kris tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun. Ia menatap Suho yang memejamkan mata dengan datar. Tuannya itu sangat keras kepala. Harus dengan cara apa lagi ia harus membujuknya agar mau ke rumah sakit. Ia kembali teringat kejadian saat ia bersikeras membujuk Suho untuk berobat ke dokter dan... ia berdecak. Tidak mau membicarakan dan memikirkan kejadian tersebut.

_Sementara itu..._

"_Nuguya_?" gertak Tao dengan kedua tangan dikepal.

Kesepuluh lelaki itu tertawa. Tao semakin waspada. Malam itu, orang-orang yang berpenampilan seperti gangster memanjat tembok pagar yang menjulang, entah bagaimana caranya, sehingga alarm rumah berbunyi. Kini, di halaman depan rumah yang luas, Tao dikelilingi oleh orang-orang itu. Tao menelan ludah, memerhatikan setiap langkah mereka, jika ada gerakan tiba-tiba yang berniat untuk menyerangnya. Satu lawan sepuluh. Guardian yang lain pada kemana sih? -_-

Tiba-tiba tiga orang dari seluruh sisi berlari ke arahnya sambil berteriak kencang. Dengan cekatan Tao melancarkan jurus bela dirinya. Ia melayang di udara, melakukan gerakan tendangan berputar dengan keras dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, membuat tiga orang itu langsung tersungkur. Beberapa orang kembali menghadangnya. Tao berusaha menangkis pukulan dan tendangan mereka, tetap fokus pada pandangannya. Namun, jumlah mereka terlalu banyak. Walau bagaimana pun, ia tidak sanggup menghadapi mereka seorang diri. Tao mulai kehabisan tenaga dan saat itu pula, ia menerima pembalasan dari mereka. Ia merasakan tinjuan keras di wajahnya, tendangan kuat di perutnya, dan beberapa pukulan, membuatnya semakin tidak berdaya.

"TAO-YA!"

Suara para guardian sejenak mengalihkan perhatian gangster itu. Kesempatan emas! Tao kembali mengumpulkan tenaganya dan kembali menyerang mereka dengan penuh amarah karena sudah berani berurusan dengannya. Kai, Kris, Lay, dan Luhan berlari dari samping halaman rumah dari paviliun belakang menghampiri Tao. Para guardian itu langsung berhambur membantu Tao berkelahi. Suasana saat itu semakin memanas, membuat halaman rumah berantakan. Tao, Kai, dan Kris banyak melakukan gerakan tendangan dan tinju, sedangkan Lay dan Luhan lebih banyak menghindar daripada menyerang. Sesekali mereka berdua ikut melayangkan tinju dan berakhir dengan mengibaskan tangan mereka di udara karena sakit.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chen, dan Kyungsoo masih bersembunyi dan mengintip di balik tembok rumah halaman depan, menyaksikan perkelahian sengit, tidak berani bergabung. Nyali mereka menciut saat Kris, Kai, Lay, dan Luhan langsung berlari ke kerumunan itu membantu Tao, sementara mereka bertindak seperti pecundang, bagaikan lelaki lemah. Tubuh mereka merinding, membuat jantung memompa gila-gilaan.

"A, ayo kita bantu mereka!" bisik Chen sambil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol di depannya.

"_Pabo_! Kau mau mati ya? Zaman sekarang, masalah harus diselesaikan pakai otak. Bukan pakai otot!" gertak Chanyeol cari alasan lalu memukul pelan perut Chen dengan sikunya.

"_Ottokke_? Kita tetap harus melakukan sesuatu!" Baekhyun menggigit jari-jarinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berjaga di dalam rumah saja? Jangan sampai mereka menyakiti Tuan!" usul Kyungsoo.

Mereka pun mengendap-endap melangkah ke depan rumah, menekan tombol password, dan membuka pintu. Tiba-tiba, Xiumin berlari dari arah paviliun belakang menyusul mereka lalu membelalak, baru menyadari apa yang terjadi. Situasi ini sungguh tidak bagus, membuat Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chen, dan Kyungsoo menahan napas. Sebentar lagi, Xiumin pasti meledak!

"HEIIII KALIAN! DILARANG MENGINJAK RUMPUT!"

_Tuh kan!_

Seruan sang tukang kebun membuat para gangster dan guardian berhenti berkelahi. Para preman itu malah berteriak dan berlari menyerbu mereka yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk utama. Tao, Kris, Kai, lay, dan Luhan terkejut dan berusaha mengejar mereka agar tidak masuk ke dalam rumah. Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Xiumin kaget bukan main lalu menjerit masuk terbirit-birit. Mereka lalu buru-buru menutup kedua daun pintu namun terlambat. Berandalan itu dengan mudahnya menyambar masuk, membuat Xiumin tersungkur. Para guardian lain melangkah mundur dengan perlahan seiring orang-orang itu menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian membuat halaman berantakan! Tidak akan kumaafkan!" geram Xiumin takut-takut.

Beberapa di antara mereka langsung menyerbu Xiumin. Tukang kebun itu hanya bisa membiarkan dirinya menerima tendangan karena ia sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana melawannya. Tiba-tiba Xiumin bangkit berdiri dan langsung berlari ke sudut ruangan, mengambil stick golf Suho, dan mengayunkannya di kaki para gangster itu sehingga mereka seketika terjatuh. Saat itu pula, Xiumin berlari menghindari mereka.

"YAAA! KENAPA KAU MEMATAHKAN STICK GOLF TUAN?" teriak Chen dari ujung ruangan.

Xiumin hanya mengangkat bahu. Berandalan lain menghampiri Chen dengan penuh raungan, membuat Chen gemetaran. Mereka lalu membanting guci besar di dekat sofa. Chen otomatis naik pitam.

"AHHHHH GUCI KESAYANGAN NYONYA BESAR!" teriak Chen dengan mulut terbuka lebar. "Roh Nyonya Besar di alam baka akan menghantuimu karena perbuatanmu ini!"

Chen tentu saja ikut menyambar mereka, berusaha memukul dan menendang. Sementara itu Kyungsoo terjebak oleh para preman itu di antara meja tengah dapur. Sejak tadi ia hanya menghindari orang-orang itu, mengelilingi meja besar dapur, seperti main kejar-kejaran.

"Kita hentikan saja ini, _arra_? Kalau kalian mau damai, aku akan masakkan _Lobster with Lemon Butter_ favorit Tuan Suho. Kalian tidak tergiur?" usul Kyungsoo yang terdengar mustahil.

"Berani-beraninya kau menyuguhkan kami masakan itu. Kami ini alergi udang!"

"O, ohhh... Kalau begitu maaf deh! Aku kan nggak tahu!" -_-

Kesabaran mereka sepertinya sudah habis. Mereka mempercepat larinya untuk menangkap Kyungsoo yang berdiri di seberang meja. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo menyambar kotak berisi biji kopi di atas meja lalu berlari menghindar. Di saat yang tepat, ia menghamburkan biji kopi itu ke lantai dan membuat mereka tergelincir lalu menghantam kerasnya marmer.

Di sisi lain Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak mampu melakukan apapun. Mereka berdiri di sudut tembok, terhalang oleh para gangster itu.

"Kami mohon ampun!" pinta Baekhyun pasrah, memasang wajah belas kasihan.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau memohon ampun?" Chanyeol memukul bahu Baekhyun. Perhatiannya lalu tertuju pada kerumunan berandal di depannya. "Apa tujuan kalian ke sini? Mencuri atau apa?"

Mereka tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Masing-masing preman itu mencengkeram kerah baju Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Namun, belum sempat mereka melayangkan tinju, Kai dan Lay datang memberikan satu pukulan di wajah. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung lari bersembunyi di balik punggung mereka. Namun, Kai dengan penuh keberanian perlahan melangkah maju. Sorot matanya seakan siap menusuk mereka.

"Wah, wah! Kau tidak lihat caramu berkelahi tadi? Kau tidak merindukannya?" tanya salah seorang preman itu.

Kai mengepalkan tangan sambil menahan napas. Secepat kilat ia balik mencengkeram baju orang itu dengan kalap. Orang di depannya malah tertawa.

"Kenapa kau mengacau di sini?" geram Kai.

"Bukankah karena tuan muda keparat itu sehingga kau yang mengacau di sini? Mengkhianati kami? Kau tahu semenjak kau pergi, orang-orang itu sering datang untuk menghabisi kami?"

Kai melonggarkan cengkeramannya. Sorot matanya tak setajam sebelumnya. Kini berganti sendu. Suara orang di depannya bergetar, seperti menahan tangis.

"Gangster itu kini mengambil alih tempat kami, bahkan kehidupan kami. Kau pasti tidak tahu sehancur apa kami saat ini. Karena ketua kami... kau... bahkan pergi meninggalkan kami. Semua ini karena kau mau menjadi budak orang bernama Kim Joonmyun itu!"

Kai menundukkan kepala. Pikirannya sejenak kembali ke masa lalu. Masa saat ia dan para preman itu tergabung dalam kelompok gelap, dimana mereka banyak melakukan tindak kejahatan untuk sekedar bertahan hidup. Masa saat dimana kehidupannya dipenuhi oleh perkelahian melawan gangster bebuyutannya mengenai perebutan tempat kekuasaan. Masa-masa suram yang melingkupinya. Sampai Suho datang mengulurkan tangan untuknya.

"Kalau kalian mau mendengar ini... Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menikmati hidupku sebagai gangster. Tapi, saat-saat bersama kalian, aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Biar bagaimana pun, dulu kita pernah bersama-sama. Maafkan aku... Sekarang semua itu sudah berakhir. Aku menyukai hidupku yang sekarang. Aku sangat menyukainya. Karena itu, aku mohon hentikan ..."

Mendengar pernyataan Kai, preman itu terdiam. Namun, ia tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia kemudian maju dan memberikan Kai satu pukulan di wajah. Kai hanya terdiam.

Suasana malam di ruangan itu sangat hening. Ruangan itu kedap suara. Tidak terdengar apa pun, kecuali bunyi denting jam. Hanya lampu tidur yang menerangi ruangan itu. Dengan lemah Suho memaksakan dirinya turun dari tempat tidur. Sehun lalu menutupi punggung tuannya dengan jaket hangat. Suho lalu bangkit berdiri, berjalan pelan ke arah jendela kaca raksasa, mengintip di balik gorden. Nampak Kris, Kai, Tao, Lay, dan Luhan di bawah sana sedang berkelahi melawan beberapa lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya di halaman depan. Ia lalu kembali berjalan ke tempat tidurnya dan duduk di ujungnya, menghadap ke Sehun. Suho memerhatikan Sehun yang terus menunduk.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu bekerja di sini?" tanya Suho santai.

Sehun tidak langsung menjawab. Ia bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Suho bahkan menyadari kejadian yang sedang berlangsung di luar. Mengapa ia sesantai itu? Sehun sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia masih memasang ekspresi datar.

Suho tersenyum melihat Sehun yang tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Suho memberi kode kepada Sehun untuk menuangkan secangkir teh. Sehun seketika menunduk dan langsung menuangkan teh hangat ke dalam cangkir. Mata servant itu sempat membelalak saat ia menumpahkan teh tidak tepat ke cangkirnya.

"_Jeosonghamnida_," kata Sehun pelan meminta maaf.

Suho tertawa pelan. Ia menerima secangkir teh dari Sehun dan menyesapnya dengan perlahan. Sehun mulai memberanikan diri angkat bicara.

"Tuan, boleh aku tanya satu hal?"

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa kau mau mempekerjakan orang sepertiku?"

Suho berhenti menyesap teh hangatnya. Ia seakan tertegun lalu kembali memberikan cangkir teh itu kepada Sehun. Suho tersenyum tipis.

"Karena aku percaya kau bisa melindungiku, sama seperti yang mereka lakukan sekarang."

Sehun menatap kedua bola mata tuannya untuk beberapa detik. Hatinya seolah lapang. Jawaban Suho barusan sungguh membuatnya seakan melayang. Siapa yang menyangka ia akan tersenyum? Sehun lalu membungkuk dalam dengan pelan.

"Sungguh suatu kehormatan untukku, Tuan."

Suasana di ruang tengah kian kacau. Berandalan itu kini beramai-ramai menyerbu ke lantai dua, menapaki tangga dengan brutal sambil berteriak. Para guardian lain jadi kelabakan.

"YAAA! JANGAN NAIK!" teriak Baekhyun lantang.

"Gawat! Mereka menuju kamar Tuan!" Kris menyadari langkah mereka.

Terjadilah aksi saling kejar-kejaran. Di sepanjang jalan menuju kamar Suho, para gangster itu merusak perabot rumah, mendobrak setiap pintu di lantai dua untuk memastikan yang mana kamar tuan besar mereka. Mereka tiba di sebuah lorong panjang berkarpet. Di setiap jarak dindingnya terpasang lampu-lampu elegan. Di ujung lorong sana, sebuah pintu besar terpampang jelas. Semua orang pun pasti tahu bahwa kamar itu adalah kamar Suho. Namun, mereka melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Orang itu memakai seragam guardian dengan ekspresi datar. Para preman itu berhenti berlari, begitu pula dengan guardian di belakangnya.

"Sehun-_ah_?" lirih Luhan dari belakang.

"Biarkan kami masuk!" perintah salah seorang berandalan itu.

Sehun menatap mereka dengan tenang. Ia melirik sejenak daun pintu.

"Maaf, Tuan kami sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Mohon pengertiannya," jawab Sehun seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Tentu saja gangster itu marah mendengarnya, ditambah lagi dengan cara Sehun mengucapkannya. Salah satu dari mereka mendekat ke depan guardian baru itu dan tiba-tiba satu pukulan keras melayang cepat ke wajahnya. Sehun merasa tidak menyangka ia akan mendapat perlakuan tersebut. Ia menyeka darah yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya dengan ibu jari. Saat melihat darah itu, ia mendesah pelan.

"Sial..."

Bisikan Sehun tidak begitu terdengar oleh mereka. Sehun lalu menghujani mereka dengan pandangan tajam. Sangat mengerikan, membuat preman dan para guardian itu sejenak merinding. Dengan tenang, Sehun mengambil sesuatu dari meja kecil di dekat pintu, seperti sebuah masker besar. Setelah mengenakannya, ia menekan beberapa kode nomor pada alat yang terpasang di dinding. Sejenak, para gangster itu kebingungan, sampai saat para guardian itu menyadari hal tersebut.

"Gawat!" kata Kris, membuat guardian lain terbelalak kaget.

Kris dan yang lainnya berlari menjauhi lorong tersebut, membuat para gangster itu makin kebingungan. Tiba-tiba dari langit-langit lorong tersemprot asap tebal. Untuk beberapa saat gangster itu ketakutan dengan kejadian tersebut. Para guardian lain berusaha menjauh dari tempat itu, namun terlambat. Mereka semua tiba-tiba terhuyung, kesadaran mereka seolah-olah kian menipis. Para gangster tersebut satu per satu ambruk ke karpet, pingsan.

"Jangan hirup asap itu!" teriak Kris ke guardian lain sambil menutup hidungnya dengan sebelah lengannya.

Beberapa guardian berpegangan di dinding, pandangan mereka seolah berputar-putar, lalu menahan tubuh mereka agar tidak tertidur, namun sia-sia. Mereka ikut ambruk bersama yang lain. Setelah asap itu pudar, yang tersisa hanya Kris, Lay, dan Sehun. Ketiganya hanya berdiri lalu menatap orang-orang yang terbaring pingsan di karpet. Lay dan Kris mendesah bersamaan.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" tanya Kris kepada Lay tanpa menatap guardian itu.

"Pukul lima subuh. Kira-kira satu jam lagi Tuan akan bangun," jawab Lay sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Kris melihat Sehun di ujung sana melepas masker besar dari wajahnya. Sehun meletakkan masker itu di atas meja kecil dan pandangannya tertuju ke Kris. Melihat Kris sedang melototinya, ia segera menunduk, masih dengan ekspresi datar.

"Waktu kita hanya satu jam. Kita bertiga harus segera membereskan rumah ini," ujar Kris sambil terus menatap Sehun di ujung sana.

"Yang benar saja! Dalam waktu satu jam ini hanya kita bertiga? Aku bukan _housekeeper_! Itu bukan tugasku!" seru Lay protes.

"Setelah membersihkan rumah, kau cepat sajikan sarapan untuk tuan. Gunakan bahan yang tersisa di dapur. Setelah itu, aku akan menahan guardian baru pembuat masalah itu!" kata Kris dingin seolah penuh dendam, membuat Sehun semakin terpuruk.

"Hei, santai saja!" -_- jawab Lay menenangkan Kris.


	4. 4 Truth Or Dare

THE LOYAL GUARDIANS: Truth Or Dare

Author : melurmutia

The Casts : EXO member

Genre : Family, Friendship

Rating : PG-15

Length : Series

Disclaimer : I do not on the casts. Terinspirasi dari Kuroshitsuji. Ide cerita tetap murni dari author.

"_Truth or dare_!"

Kyungsoo menaikkan dagunya dengan tatapan geram di depan wajah Xiumin, seolah hendak menantang, membuat _gardener_ di depannya salah tingkah.

"_Aish_! Mau _truth_ atau _dare_, semuanya sama saja kan?" Xiumin mencoba bertahan. Tao dan Lay di _security room_ hanya bisa geleng kepala dan melipat tangan di dada melihat dua guardian itu beradu mulut. Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Kyungsoo berhasil memergoki Xiumin terekam kamera pengawas yang diam-diam mencicipi _Samgyetang_ (sup ayam ginseng) dari panci sebelum dihidangkan. Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo langsung meneriakinya _truth or dare_. Kalau Xiumin memilih _truth_, artinya ia benar-benar mengakui kesalahannya sehingga Kyungsoo akan mengadukannya ke Kris agar ia diberi hukuman. Sebaliknya, jika ia memilih _dare_, ia ditantang melaporkan dirinya sendiri ke Kris. Kedua pilihan itu tidak ada yang menguntungkannya.

"Kenapa kau pelit sekali? Tidak seperti Lay. Aku kan cuma mencicipi kuah supnya. Kau pikir jadi tukang kebun itu gampang apa? Energiku banyak terbuang. Tidak sepertimu yang hanya mengaduk-aduk sup di depan kompor sambil berkacak pinggang dengan sebelah tangan!" bela Xiumin dengan bibir maju.

Mata Kyungsoo langsung membulat dan hampir melompat keluar. Ia baru saja akan menjitak dahi Xiumin yang lebar. Namun, Tao sudah maju duluan, melerai mereka dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kalian berdua hentikan. Cepat kembali ke pekerjaan kalian! Xiumin, kau sudah menyiapkan bunga mawar putih favorit _agassi_? Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua? Apa hidangannya sudah siap di atas meja? _Agassi_ akan sampai sebentar lagi," ujar Tao datar.

Malam itu, ketiga guardian di depan Tao langsung berhambur keluar _security room_ dengan tergesa-gesa begitu Tao menyodorkan pesan dari Kai bahwa ia dan _agassi_ sudah memasuki gerbang Maiin Vision Village. Tao hanya menghela napas pendek dengan malas. Beberapa menit kemudian, dari monitor besar, mobil yang dikemudikan Kai sudah berbelok memasuki gerbang rumah sehingga ia hanya perlu menekan tombol di ruang monitoring itu untuk membuka gerbang.

***** Truth Or Dare*****

"_Ya_! kalian berdua kenapa tinggal diam saja? _Jinjja_!"

Mendengar lengkingan suara Chen, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol seakan baru sadar dari lamunannya. Kedua _housekeeper_ itu bersama-sama membentangkan _bed cover_ baru di kedua sisi tempat tidur. Mereka merapikan tempat tidur hingga tidak kusut sedikit pun. Ketiga guardian itu sedang membersihkan kamar tamu yang sudah sebulan ini tidak ada yang menempatinya.

"Menyebalkan sekali! Kenapa pesta pertunangan Tuan Suho dimajukan? Kita bahkan belum membereskan banyak hal dan tiba-tiba Kris sudah memberi perintah ini itu!" gerutu Baekhyun sambil memperbaiki letak dasinya di depan cermin.

Chanyeol menggulung _bed cover_ lama yang berdebu dengan serampangan dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang cucian. Tidak lama kemudian, ia sudah ikut berada di depan cermin bersama Baekhyun, menata rambutnya dengan ujung jari. Chen juga ikut-ikutan membetulkan rompinya.

"_Molla! _Tapi... menurutku pertunangan ini pasti demi kepentingan bisnis," jawab Chanyeol tanpa menatap Baekhyun.

"Kudengar _agassi_ seeorang anak pemilik hotel mewah," Chen menambahkan.

"_Bingo_! Ini permainan orang kaya! Kalian dengar rumor tidak? Mereka seperti hendak memanfaatkan Tuan untuk menyelamatkan hotel mereka yang sedang sekarat itu melalui perjodohan. Memangnya siapa yang bisa mengalahkan kekuatan _resort _Tuan Suho!" seru Chanyeol sambil mengangguk yakin dan berjalan mundur perlahan-lahan dari cermin.

PRANGGG!

Chanyeol terlalu bersemangat membanggakan tuannya, membanding-bandingkan orang yang paling ia hormati itu dengan orang lain sehingga ia tidak sadar menyenggol vas bunga berisi mawar putih segar rangkaian Xiumin di tepi bufet dengan lengannya. Sontak Chen dan Baekhyun langsung berbalik dari cermin dengan mata melotot.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak Baekhyun kaget dan mendesah frustrasi melihat kepingan vas bertebaran di lantai. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sebelumnya telah tertata rapi. "_Aishhh_ kau membuat pekerjaan baru lagi! _Agassi_ sebentar lagi datang. Bagaimana kalau ia terluka karena menginjak ini? Tuan akan... _aigoo_ aku tidak mau tahu! Jangan libatkan aku!"

"Aku akan melaporkanmu ke Kris!" ancam Chen sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol dengan ujung penyedot debu.

"Hei aku kan nggak sengaja," T_T Chanyeol mematung kaku.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mau ambil pusing lagi, membuat Chanyeol ikut protes. Namun, sesuatu terlintas di pikiran Chen begitu saja yang membuatnya terdiam sejenak. Ia langsung tersenyum jahil lalu menyuruh kedua temannya itu berhenti berkomat-kamit dan membisiki mereka sesuatu.

"Serahkan semua padaku!" kata Chen enteng. "Biar aku yang bersihkan semua ini. Asal kalian mau mengikuti permainanku."

"_Mworago_?" seru Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan dengan alis terangkat.

"_Truth or dare_..."

*****Truth Or Dare*****

Kai melajukan mobil yang membawa tunangan Suho ke depan pintu masuk. Sehun dengan datar namun sigap langsung maju membukakan pintu mobil. Kaki jenjang dengan _high heels_ berkilauan membuat mata para guardian yang berbaris berseberangan di depan pintu pun melirik. Luhan menurunkan barang bagasi dan bersama Sehun berjalan di belakang gadis itu. Agassi berambut cokelat panjang dengan balutan dress putih elegan mulai menjajaki tangga hendak memasuki rumah. Para guardian serentak membungkuk pelan seraya gadis itu berjalan melewati mereka, meninggalkan wangi parfum lembut di udara. Di sisi lain, dalam posisinya yang sedang membungkuk memberi hormat, jantung Chanyeol berdegup cepat tak keruan.

_Kalau kau memilih truth, kau harus mengakui kesalahanmu ini ke Kris dan mendapatkan hukumanmu. Kalau kau memilih dare, aku janji tidak akan melaporkanmu ke Kris. Sebagai gantinya, kau harus melakukan ini..._

"_A... annyeonghaseyo aga..ssi. Jeoneun..._ Park Chanyeol _imnida_!"

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik ke kiri dengan perlahan, menatap lelaki jangkung yang berdiri tegap seorang diri dengan wajah pucat pasi. Para guardian lain membesarkan mata, mulut mereka terbuka lebar, melirik pelan _housekeeper_ yang telah bertingkah tidak sopan terhadap tunangan tuan mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya. _PABO_! Ini masalah besar! =_=

Chanyeol menelan ludah dan memasang senyum tipis. Kakinya bergetar hebat. Ia melirik Chen dan Baekhyun di depannya yang tersenyum geli. _Heol! Lihat saja kalian nanti!_

Namun, siapa yang menyangka bahwa gadis itu memberikan reaksi di luar dugaan. Ia menatap Chanyeol dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut dan tersenyum nakal. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya manis ke arah _housekeeper_ itu dan langsung melewati pintu masuk disusul Luhan dan Sehun. Kedua _servant_ itu melotot menatap Chanyeol sejenak. Para guardian itu serempak menghantam bahu Chanyeol bertubi-tubi.

"Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan barusan? Itu sama saja dengan pengkhianatan terhadap Tuan!" bisik Lay dengan nada meninggi.

"Bego! Bagaimana kalau _agassi_ melapor kalau kau menggodanya di pintu masuk _isshhh_?" geram Xiumin.

"Kau tahu kan reaksi Tuan kalau marah. Ia kalap. Kau bisa mati!" teriak Kyungsoo pelan.

Chanyeol hanya menggaruk-garuk kepala. Tidak berpikir panjang. Ia sebelumnya hanya punya niat awal untuk bercanda bersama Baekhyun dan Chen. Lagipula, ia hanya menyapa gadis itu, bukannya mau menggodanya. Salah gadis itu kan yang duluan main mata kepadanya. Chanyeol mulai frustrasi. Diliriknya kamera pengawas yang terpasang di sudut kanan pilar sambil meringis.

"Mau bagaimana lagi," keluhnya pasrah T^T

*****Truth Or Dare*****

"Silahkan, Tuan..."

Sehun dengan sopan menyodorkan jam tangan biru. Suho terlihat berpikir sejenak dan menyipitkan pandangan pada jam tangan tersebut setelah mengambilnya dari kotaknya lalu berpaling memandang Sehun dan mengembalikan jam tangan itu pada _servant_-nya sambil tersenyum. Meski berwajah datar, Suho dapat melihat jelas raut kebingungan terlukis di wajah Sehun. Kenapa tidak dipakai? Begitu guardian tersebut memerhatikan lebih detail, jarum jam tangan mewah itu tidak bergerak. Mati.

"_Jeosonghamnida..._"

Sehun membungkuk pelan meminta maaf. Hal tersebut membuat Kris sempat melemparkan tatapan tajam kepadanya, membuat _servant_ itu kembali menunduk dalam. Entah dengan cara apa lagi untuk melatih _servant_ bodoh itu agar lebih tanggap sedikit dengan sekitarnya. Luhan pun datang membawakan jam tangan yang lainnya.

"Tuan, menurutku jam tangan ini cocok dipakai untuk bertemu _agassi_," usul Luhan sambil tersenyum ramah, menyodorkan jam tangan putih.

"Hmm... _ne, gomawoyo_ Luhan," jawab Suho tersenyum ramah.

Sementara Suho sibuk mengenakan jas barunya, Kris melirik ponselnya dari saku celana dan memantau posisi Kai yang sebentar lagi hendak memasuki gerbang rumah.

"Kris, dimana mereka sekarang?" tanya Suho sambil tetap menatap dirinya dengan jas di cermin.

"Mereka sudah tiba di gerbang, Tuan," jawab Kris pelan.

"Luhan, Sehun, kalian duluan ke bawah. Bawa dia ke teras dekat kolam renang. Aku akan menyambutnya di sana," perintah Suho tegas.

"_Ne, algaesumnida_!" jawab kedua _servant_ itu bersamaan.

Luhan dan Sehun berjalan mundur untuk beberapa langkah sebelum menutup pintu kamar Suho. Kini Kris menyodorkan parfum kepada tuannya. Maskulin, namun tidak terlalu menyengat. Hening sesaat. Kris sama sekali tidak berniat angkat bicara duluan saat itu. Terlebih lagi setelah apa yang Suho perintahkan padanya sebelumnya. Ia lebih memilih diam.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk pesta besok?" tanya Suho pelan.

Kris memberanikan diri menatap langsung wajah tuannya untuk beberapa lama. Tiba-tiba darahnya berdesir cepat, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tetap bersikap tenang. Dengan sopan ia mengiyakan. Suho lalu memberi kode untuk mengambilkan _tab_ di atas meja. Setelah menyentuh beberapa icon di layarnya, ia melihat tunangannya berdiri di depan pintu masuk sedang menatap nakal salah satu guardiannya lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata. Senyum Suho mengembang.

"..._truth or dare_. Mana yang kau pilih pada akhirnya?"

Kali ini Kris benar-benar tersentak mendengar kata-kata Suho. Sang master menatapnya dengan ekspresi serius sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana. Suho masih menunggu jawaban Kris. Sang kepala pelayan itu menghela napas pelan sebelum menjawab. Tuannya ini benar-benar nekat, tidak main-main.

"_Dare_."

"_Jeongmalyo_?" seru Suho tidak percaya. Ia tertawa kecil.

"_Ne_... Apapun demi Tuanku..."

Suho terdiam mendengar jawaban tersebut dan kembali tersenyum lembut. Kris membungkuk pelan. Suho berpaling darinya sambil tetap tersenyum, berjalan melewati Kris, lalu terhenti. Ia menolehkan kepala ke arah _butler_-nya.

"Tapi... jangan terlalu keras padanya. Aku tidak mau dia terluka."

Kris kembali mengiyakan dan membungkuk pelan seraya Suho meninggalkan ruangan seorang diri, tanpa didampingi olehnya. Saat Suho benar-benar meninggalkan kamarnya, baru Kris menghela napas berat. Ia terduduk malas di sofa kamar itu sambil menatap lampu gantung sejenak, memikirkan pertunangan besok. Ia lalu meraba saku celananya, mengeluarkan ponsel, menyentuh icon tertentu, menempelkan benda tersebut di telinganya sambil terus menatap lampu gantung elegan.

"Kai? Kau sendirian di sana? Mana Tao?"

_Ani... Tao ada bersamaku di security room. Wae? Ya... Jadi, apa yang kau pilih? Truth? Dare?_

"_Dare_," jawab Kris singkat sambil memutar bola mata. Suara Kai seperti sedang mengunyah sesuatu. Apa mereka berdua sedang makan?

_Jinjja? Wuooohh pesta pertunangan besok pasti sangat mengesankan! Hahaa..._

*****Truth Or Dare*****

Malam semakin larut. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Xiumin, dan Chen sedang mengintip Kyungsoo, Lay, Luhan, dan Sehun sedang melayani tunangan Suho menikmati hidangan pembuka di teras kolam renang. Kedua _household cook_ dan _servant_ itu tersenyum. Sepertinya mereka berdua mendapatkan pujian atas makanan lezat yang tersaji di meja. Gadis itu juga sesekali mencium wangi bunga mawar putih rangkaian Xiumin.

"Astaga... Lihat _agassi_ itu. Dia memeluk bunga pemberianku sejak tadi," kata Xiumin sambil berbinar.

"Hush! Diamlah!" Chen menyenggol lengan Xiumin.

"Tapi... meskipun cantik menurutku gadis itu sepertinya tidak sebaik yang kuduga. Buktinya kenapa ia main mata ke Chanyeol tadi?" tanya Baekhyun kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Wah... kau cemburu padaku, ya?" tebak Chanyeol asal, membuat Baekhyun ingin muntah mendengarnya.

"_Michyeosseo_? Cemburu apanya? Sial! =_=" sangkal Baekhyun dengan cepat.

Mereka berempat lalu melihat Suho turun tangga dari lantai dua seorang diri menuju kolam renang. Otomatis para guardian itu merapatkan diri di tempat persembunyian mereka. Dari jauh mereka melihat Suho yang sudah berdiri di dekat gadis itu. Kyungsoo, Lay, Luhan, dan Sehun langsung membungkuk. Merasa kurang mendapatkan informasi karena tempat persembunyian para guardian itu kurang strategis, mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke tempat persembunyian yang lebih dekat dengan kolam renang. Suho lalu menyuruh Kyungsoo, Lay, Luhan, dan Sehun untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kedelapan guardian itu pun berkumpul layaknya segerombolan kambing mengintip di balik celah dinding, menyaksikan suasana romantis yang sangat tidak patut untuk mereka saksikan sambil mencuri dengar.

"Kau menyukai suasana rumah ini?" tanya Suho lembut.

"_Ne_... Terima kasih untuk mawar putih ini. Indah sekali," jawab gadis itu tersipu.

Para guardian yang sedang mengintip langsung menjulurkan lidah dengan jengkel, tidak menyukai bagaimana tuan mereka dipermainkan olehnya. Ular berbisa.

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya," tambah Suho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis itu.

"Tapi... ngg... Kim Joonmyun _ssi_, besok adalah hari pertunangan kita. Bolehkah aku... aku..."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Suho mengulurkan sebelah tangannya kepada gadis itu, membuat gadis itu berbinar sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia menyambut tangan Suho yang hangat. Suho berjalan mundur beberapa langkah lalu tiba-tiba menarik gadis itu ke dekatnya dan dalam sekejap, gadis itu sudah berada dalam rangkulannya. Para guardian yang mengintip serentak menutup mulut mereka dengan kedua tangan. Mereka tiba-tiba menggebu-gebu.

"Gawat! Ayo kita pergi. Jangan mengintip lagi! -_-" pinta Lay kepada teman-temannya.

"_Pabo_! Kenapa kita harus pergi? Sekarang bagian yang seru O!" ujar Baekhyun bersemangat.

Cahaya lampu di halaman tersebut membuat suasana kian romantis. Cahaya bulan menambah terangnya remang malam. Mereka melihat kedua orang di tepi kolam itu saling menatap satu sama lain untuk beberapa lama. Suho lalu membelai rambut gadis itu begitu lembut.

"Kenapa?"

"Bolehkah aku... mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi, Suho _ssi_?"

Suho terdiam mendengar cara gadis itu menyebut namanya. Ia tersenyum dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada gadis itu.

"_May I_..."

Gadis itu tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menjawab.

"_Just do it_..."

Di kejauhan, para guardian itu melihat tuannya mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan ke hadapan gadis itu, menutup mata, dan mengecup lembut bibir gadisnya, membuat para guardian itu terkejut, panas, kelabakan, salah tingkah, segala macam! Chanyeol sampai tidak berkedip menyaksikannya sambil menutup kuat-kuat mata Baekhyun dengan tangannya, membuat temannya itu kian memberontak.

"_Ya_! Lepaskan! _Yaaa_! ;;;A;;;)" jerit Baekhyun pelan, berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari pandangannya.

"_Mwoya ige_..." _ Kyungsoo sampai tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Guardian lain menjerit-jerit pelan tidak jelas, wajah mereka ikut memerah, kecuali dua _servant_ itu. Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka menatap Suho dan gadis itu dengan raut wajah yang sulit ditebak, tenang. Mereka berdua tersenyum bersamaan.

_Truth or dare..._

*****Truth Or Dare*****

Sore itu di ruang tengah yang luas, ditengah-tengah para tamu undangan dan wartawan, pria tua itu berdiri, tertawa senang mengumumkan bahwa putri tunggalnya akan bertunangan dengan Suho. Pidato panjangnya sempat membuat Xiumin menguap diam-diam. Para guardian yang menyebar di beberapa lokasi pesta hanya bisa menatap pasrah tuannya yang berdiri di samping pria tua gemuk itu. Suho tersenyum berseri-seri setiap kali menerima pujian mengenai dirinya dan tunangannya.

"Karena itu... aku mempercayakan putriku padamu, Kim Joonmyun _ssi_!"

Sang ayah dari gadis itu mengarahkan tangannya ke ujung tangga lantai dua, membuat semua tamu undangan dan wartawan mendongak ke atas, menanti sang gadis untuk menuruni tangga dengan anggunnya. Namun, beberapa menit telah berlalu. Gadis itu tak kunjung turun. Ekspresi orang-orang itu berubah bingung dan Luhan dengan permisi berjalan cepat menuju lantai dua. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka menemukan Luhan menuruni tangga seorang diri dengan ekspresi serius, membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Suho. Tuannya itu menatap Luhan dengan raut wajah yang sama seriusnya. Luhan lalu menyodorkan ponsel yang ditemukannya di kamar tidur gadis itu dan membiarkan sang ayah membacanya.

_Mianhaeyo, abojie... Aku tidak bisa..._

Suasana pesta langsung tak terkendali. Para tamu mulai bertanya-tanya, saling mengeraskan suara mengenai keberadaan gadis itu. Para wartawan ikut mengerumuni ayah sang gadis yang marah bukan main dengan sikap kurang ajar putrinya yang mempermalukannya dan juga Suho di hadapan publik. Yang ada dalam pikirannya, rencananya untuk menyelamatkan hotelnya pun gagal. Ayah sang gadis berteriak-teriak frustrasi dan bertingkah kasar kepada setiap wartawan yang melontarkan beribu-ribu pertanyaan kepadanya. Sehun dan Luhan juga langsung membuka jalan, membawa Suho yang syok menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Di sisi lain, para guardian di lantai dasar dengan segala keterkejutan tersebut langsung berlari, berbaris menutupi tangga, menghalang para wartawan itu dengan susah payah untuk naik ke lantai dua. Situasi semakin ricuh.

"Aduuh... Arggghh... Mohon jangan naik ke atas. Mohon pengertiannya!" teriak Kyungsoo merentangkan kedua tangannya kepada para wartawan yang hendak menerobos.

"Jangan-jangan, ini semua gara-gara _truth or dare_ konyolmu! Mereka batal bertunangan... AHHHHH T_T" seru Chanyeol kepada Chen yang ikut gelisah dan ketakutan. "Bagaimana kalau Tuan Suho tahu tentang kejadian di pintu masuk kemarin... AHHH MATILAH!"

"_Mwo_? _Ya_... mana mungkin -_-" Chen berusaha tetap tenang. "Diamlah bodoh!"

"Bagaimana selanjutnya?" teriak Xiumin melirik guardian lain.

"_Molla_..." jawab Lay singkat.

Di sudut matanya, para guardian lain tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada Suho, Luhan, dan Sehun yang berjalan ke kamar. Luhan dan Sehun sesekali mencuri pandang ke lantai satu. Suasananya kian ribut. Suho dengan kening berkerut tetap tenang menyusuri lorong kamarnya. Suho langsung berjalan masuk kamar dengan cepat, membiarkan Sehun menutup pintu kamar. Ia melepaskan jasnya dan mengerang kepanasan. Luhan menyetel suhu ruangan. Sehun menuangkan air ke dalam gelas, kali ini tidak tumpah. Ia lalu menyodorkannya ke Suho. Tuannya itu meneguk air putih itu sampai habis dan mendesah lega. Ia kembali memberi kode kepada Sehun untuk kembali menuangkan air. Sayang sekali untuk yang satu ini, Sehun meleset menuangkannya. Air itu sedikit mengenai punggung tangan Suho yang memegang gelas, membuat Luhan berteriak secara spontan.

"Ahhh Sehuna!"

Suho malah tertawa melihatnya. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang gelas ke udara.

"_Gwaenchanayo_ Luhan... Hahaha..."

"_Jeosonghamnida! Jeongmal jeosonghamnida_!" Sehun membungkuk berkali-kali.

Suho malah menepuk pundak Sehun dan kembali meneguk air putih di gelasnya. Ia mengelap ujung bibirnya yang basah dengan punggung tangan sambil tertawa ringan.

"Bagaimana? _Truth or dare_ kali ini menyenangkan bukan?" canda Suho kemudian. "Kuharap guardian lain di bawah baik-baik saja menangani para wartawan itu."

Luhan dan Sehun saling menatap dalam senyum, seakan bersekongkol dengan tuannya.

"Tapi, Tuan... Bagaimana kelanjutan kontraknya?" tanya Luhan santai.

"Aku sama sekali tidak melihat adanya prospek yang lebih bagus lagi di hotel mereka walaupun sedikit kubantu. Itu merugikanku. Ya... anggap saja media mengetahui hal ini sebagai bentuk penolakan mereka bekerja sama denganku... Setidaknya media berada di pihakku. Ahh Sehun, tolong siapkan piyamaku. Luhan, siapkan air panas untukku!" ujar Suho merebahkan dirinya ke sofa dengan senyum lebar. Ia meregangkan seluruh tubuhnya.

"_Ne_! _Algeseumnida_..." jawab kedua _servant_ itu berseri-seri.

*****Truth Or Dare*** **

"Kau mau roti coklat ini?" tanya orang bertopeng rajut hitam itu lembut sambil berlutut pada gadis di depannya.

Gadis itu berteriak meronta-ronta di sudut ruangan, duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya, menangis menendang-nendang orang yang ada di depannya, meneriakinya agar segera menjauh.

"Aku mohon lepaskan aku... Hari ini... hari pertunanganku... _Wae_..."

Orang itu hanya meletakkan roti coklat di atas meja dan bergegas keluar ruangan dan menguncinya dari luar. Tiba-tiba gadis itu bangkit dari tempatnya dan menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Keluarkan aku! Beri tahu aku jumlah uang tebusanmu! Suho akan membayarmu bahkan memberimu lebih. Aku mohon, keluarkan aku!"

Lelaki itu mendesah keras sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia membuka topeng rajut hitam yang menutupi wajahnya karena kepanasan, memperbaiki rambutnya yang berantakan dan basah oleh keringat dengan kesal. Ia menggebungkan kedua pipinya sambil menatap langit-langit. Setidaknya, gadis itu tidak melihat wajahnya.

"Sudah aku bilang beberapa kali _agassi_. Kami tidak akan meminta uang tebusan, ataupun membunuhmu, atau berbuat sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Kami cuma disuruh untuk membawamu ke sini. Kami bahkan dilarang menyakitimu!"

"Bohong! Siapa bos kalian? Kalau bukan demi semua itu, kenapa orang itu menyuruh kalian untuk menculikku?" teriak gadis itu dari balik pintu.

"_Aishhh_ kami tidak menculikmu _agassi_, _okay_? Kami kan tidak mengikat kaki dan tanganmu. Kami juga tidak menutup mulutmu dengan lakban! Kami hanya memintamu untuk tinggal sebentar di sini."

"_Kojimal_! Keluarkan aku!" tangis gadis itu pecah.

_Sumpah nih cewek!_ -_-

Lelaki itu berjalan keluar gubuk kosong, meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di dalamnya. Ia lalu menghampiri mobil yang terparkir di dekatnya, menghampiri dua orang temannya di sana.

"Bagaimana? Dia sudah mau makan?" tanya Kris.

Kai hanya melemparkan pandangan ke sepanjang hutan pinus di sekelilingnya dengan kesal. Tao tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"HAHAHAHAHA... Bahkan _playboy_ sepertimu tidak mempan!"

Mereka bertiga sudah bergantian masuk ke dalam membujuk gadis itu untuk makan. Percuma saja.

"Apa pestanya sudah berakhir? Sampai kapan juga kita di sini?" ujar Tao sambil melahap mie instannya. Kai tiba-tiba menyerobot ikut makan.

Kris menatap mereka berdua dengan malas. Dari kaca jendela mobil yang terbuka, ia menatap langit sore yang mulai menghitam sambil merenungi kembali percakapannya bersama tuannya. Merenungi betapa ia akan melakukan apapun, meski itu mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Ia bahkan tidak merasa bahwa apa yang sedang dilakukannya ini adalah hal gila. Di pikirannya, hanya berupa perintah biasa. Simpel. Demi sang master...

"_Kau mau mengakui secara jujur tentang rencana jahatku ini di depan publik atau berani menahan gadis itu hingga acara pertunanganku batal? Truth or dare. Mana yang kau pilih pada akhirnya?"_

"_Dare."_

_ "Jeongmalyo?"_

"_Ne... Apapun demi Tuanku..."_

_ "Tapi... jangan terlalu keras padanya. Aku tidak mau dia terluka."_


End file.
